Nothing
by Jiade-103
Summary: It was your time to die. Your time to dissapear, to run away away from this nightmare you called life [[ really REALLY short oneshot ]]


"I thought you were just another one of those guys, I thought that you were just going to give up on me. When you didn't after I tried so hard to get you to leave me alone I just fell more in love with you. Now your gone and I don't know what to do.

You're my life, you're my soul. When you left me here you took my heart with you. When I told you that you stole my heart, I wasn't lieing. Tell me, what am I supossed to do without you here beside me. I cry every night. I can't just get over you like everyone else. You saved me, you saved me from myself. You're not here anymore and I dont know what to do." I confided to small grave stone. This is the grave stone of my one and only love.

"I don't know what to do. I need you here. I need your help. You left me, I know it's not your fault but it's killing me inside and out. Im sorry that I can't live on like nothing happened. You mean to much to me" I was pouring my feelings out hoping he could hear me. I leaned against a nearby tree and cried. Eventually I fell asleep.

My eyes fluttered open slowly. Rubbing my eyes I yawned. I was surrounded by white light. _'where am i' _i thought. I stood up and looked around. Everything looked so unnatural. There was the tree I fell asleep on, and the grave yard but something seemed different. I looked closer and noticed the transparency. _'what the?' _I asked myself. I looked down and saw, well, I saw myself.

_**"Come on, Please?!" I begged my boyfriend.**_

_**"No" He said.**_

_**"Pretty Please?" I asked, giving him my puppy eyes.**_

_**"..." He looked away.**_

_**"Please Please Please Please?" I asked again. We weren't technically going out. But to me and only me I call him my boyfriend.**_

_**"Fine" He said finally.**_

_**"Yes!" I jumped for joy, litterally.**_

_**"You're so childish" He chucked**_

_**"And your point is?" I asked him sticking my tounge out.**_

_**"Its cute" He said smiling at me. I blushed and sighed. We were walking to the movie theter to see the movie I just talked him into watcing. Faliure to Lanch. I smiled big as I saw it come into view. I started to run not paying attention to anything that was happening around me.**_

_**"Watch out!" I heard him scream. I looked to my right and saw a Truck headed straight for me. I tried to move but couldn't. Just as I got ready for the impact It didn't come. Instead I was pushed to the side and heard the very disturbing sound of bones crunching. I opened my eyes and saw what I was scared of the most. The love of my life was laying on the ground barely breathing. I ran to him and cried. **_

_**"Please dont die." I pleaded. The ambulence had already bin called**_

_**"Don't cry. At least your safe" He said softly. You could tell he was loosing strength.**_

_**"Hold on just a little bit longer! please. You can do it" I whispered**_

_**"I - I" He stuttered**_

_**"No" I shook my head "You'll make it." He slowly shook his head.**_

_**"Im so sorry, I should've bin watching what I was doing. Im sorry. I love you" I sobbed. The ambulence was just rounding the corner**_

_**"I love you too" He weezed. That was it, Those were his last words**_

_**I shook my head "No" I whispered. "No" I said louder. I kept repeating myself over and over again until:**_

_**"No!!" I screamed as loud as I could and cried my eyes out.**_

The flashback ended and I ran through this transparent world crying. I crashed into something and comforting arms wrapped around me.

"Shhh." The voice said "Calm your tears". I looked up as gasped.

"You" I whispered. The thing smiled at me. He was a foggy image of my love. My one and only love.

"It's not possible" I whispered.

"Wake up" He whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes slowly and fell limp. I was touched by an angel. My eyes never opened again. I was no longer breathing. I didn't wake up. Everything was gone. My body, my spirit, my soul, my heart. All gone. I dissapeared into nothingness. It was over. No more pain. No more agony. No more love. A figured walked up to my almost transparent body. It kissed me one last time and walked away saying "It was your time to die. Your time to dissapear, to run away away from this nightmare you called life"


End file.
